The other side
by nikitabella
Summary: AU (no gods and demigods). Jason, Leo and Piper are the best of friends. But one night brings out so much hidden feelings and suddenly, the things between Jason and Piper become complicated and Leo finds himself a girl! 'We're going all the way tonight.' One-shot.


**A\N: A simple one-shot that happened in alternate universe, no gods or demigods. I highly recommend listening to Jason Derulo's song '**_**The other side'**_**.**

''Okay guys, the summer officially started!'' Leo jumped high in the air as he and his two best friends Jason and Piper were walking towards their homes.

''Valdez, that's the fifth time you say that in the past ten minutes. Are you high on sugar again?'' Piper chuckled at him and he scowled back at her.

''You're killing the mood Beauty queen! Tell her Jason!'' Leo whined and turned to his other best friend.

Jason raised his hands defensively and shook his head while chuckling.

''Don't get me involved into this bro. This is between you two.''

''But you are my best friend!'' Leo protested.

''And what am I, a statue?'' Piper interrupted them wile crossing her arms in front of her chest, daring Leo to say something more.

''If you were a statue you would be one beautiful statue.'' The boy pointed out and Piper sighed while Jason couldn't stop the laugh from escaping.

''Oh, very clever Repair boy!'' she remarked and patted him on the shoulder. ''Keep working on your catch phrases.''

Jason laughed even harder while Leo pouted at his two best friends.

The three of them were like the three musketeers, always together, always at each other's backs even though they were completely different people.

Leo was a hyperactive energetic boy with ADHD. He had grown with his mother, who was a mechanic by the way, but she had died when he was ten in a fire in her shop. That made Leo move all the way to New York to live with his father who he barely knew. Leo was the joker in the group and everyone knew him as the repair boy, because he was very good with tools.

Piper was the daughter of Tristan Mclean, the actor. He was traveling a lot so she moved to New York when she was fifteen to live with her mother and that's when she met Leo, her best friend and her step-brother. Her mother had remarried to Leo's father. She was simply a good person, kind and loving, sometimes sarcastic too. Leo always referred to her as Beauty queen and she hated the nickname.

Jason had moved in from San Francisco to live with his older sister when their mother died a year ago. He was the responsible one although Leo usually could convince him in his stupid plans for pranks in school. He was seventeen after all! He was funny and smart, the perfect combination along with his good looks.

''So, Jake Mason is organizing a party at his house. His parents were off to Chicago or something so it will probably be good. You two in?'' Leo offered, walking backwards so he could see them both.

''Maybe, it won't be that bad I guess.'' Jason agreed after a minute of silence.

''Great. Beauty queen, you?''

''I don't know…'' she started hesitantly.

''Oh, come on! Don't play the good girl, we all know that you are a party person. Besides, I and Jason are going too.'' Leo started pleading her.

''It'll be fun Pipes. And it's the beginning of summer, we have to celebrate right?'' Jason turned to her and she mentally cursed herself for the lack of will power she had around him.

Because yes, she liked him. But he was so out of her league that she had given up a while ago. She sighed and knowing she would regret this she agreed.

''Great! So Jase, meet you right here at seven, okay?'' Leo said and pointed to the pavement where they were standing. They were right in front of Leo and Piper's parents' house.

''Okay, see you guys!'' he said and smiled at them before turning to walk the remaining fifty yards to his own house.

''I knew you would say yes.'' Leo said triumphantly as they were entering the front door.

''Well, you are a little persistent latino elf.'' Piper said to him like that explained everything.

''Oh, but you didn't agree because of me.'' He stated back, his grin evident in his voice.

''I don't know what are you talking about.'' The girl managed to say after a while, not meeting his eyes.

''We both know that we know what am I talking about.'' Leo shot at her with pointed finger.

''And we both know that that statement was stupid.'' She retorted in the same tone while trying not to blush.

''Aha! You're blushing. Liar!'' Leo exclaimed and smiled at her but his face softened when he saw her expression. ''Why don't you just tell him?''

''I can't. We are friends and I don't want things to become awkward between us.'' She answered and walked in the kitchen to grab something to drink.

''How do you know it will get awkward?'' Leo asked dumbfounded. She sighed.

''I don't expect you to understand repair boy. '' Piper smiled at him kindly. ''I'm going to watch 'Supernatural'.''

Leo followed her to the living room and they spend the afternoon in front of the TV.

* * *

''Kids, Jason's here.'' Piper's mother called to the second floor while showing Jason to the living room.

''Coming!'' Leo and Piper's voices came down to Jason as he sat on the couch, waiting for his friends.

''Okay, who's ready for party!'' Leo exclaimed excitedly as he climbed down the steps.

Jason chuckled at his friend's behavior. Before they could say anything more, Piper came to them too.

''Okay, I'm ready.'' She said after putting her phone in her jeans' pocket and looked at them. ''What?''

''You've actually dressed up!'' Leo exclaimed looking at her from head to toe.

Piper scrunched her eyebrows and looked at herself.

''I'm wearing a simple top and jeans. How am I any different than you guys?'' she asked looking back up with confused expression. ''What now, I have something on my face?''

''No.'' Leo and Jason both said at the same time.

They went out and headed to Jake Mason's house.

''Close your mouth Sparky or you'll catch flies.'' Leo whispered to Jason and he turned to glare at him.

''My mouth is closed.'' Jason hissed back glancing again at Piper before turning to Leo again.

''Sure it is bro.'' Leo patted him on the back and went to catch up with his step-sister.

* * *

_A few hours later…_

''Okay, the party is great!'' Piper admitted when she plopped between Leo and Jason on a couch.

The host had provided alcohol from god-knows-where but no one seemed to care. The three were all a little tipsy, Leo a little more than Piper and Jason but there were definitely worse cases than them. At least they would remember the night after that.

''You can say that again.'' Jason smiled at her.

''And again.'' Leo said and leaned on her other side, putting a hand on her shoulders.

Suddenly, Leo perked up and looked ahead of him.

''Sorry guys, I'm off.'' He said hurriedly, with a big smile and strode away.

''A girl?'' Piper asked Jason without looking away from Leo's back.

''Most likely.'' He answered eyes on his male best friend too.

Then they both started laughing hard and uncontrolled so that Piper leaned forwards and put her forehead on his shoulder.

''God, he'll never learn.'' She chuckled, her head still on his shoulder.

''Wait, she actually agreed to dance with him!'' Jason said and Piper looked up immediately. Sure enough, Leo was dancing with a dark haired girl with dark brown eyes and a powerful aura.

''Isn't that Reyna, the president of the students' council?'' Piper mused aloud, tilting her head to the side to try and see the girl better.

''I think so though it's hard to say. I haven't seen her so…casual.'' Jason chuckled as Leo's girl laughed. He was in the students' council too and was friends with Reyna but he'd never seen her so easy-going. ''It seems that Leo won't be lonely for much longer.''

''Yeah, it seems so.'' Piper remarked and leaned back on the couch.

A new song started and Jason smiled, lifting himself up from the couch.

''Care to dance with me?'' he said and turned to Piper offering his hand.

She looked reluctant and confused but then she shook her head. They were friends; it shouldn't be awkward between them. She shouldn't make it. So she smiled back at him and took his hand, lifting herself up too.

''Okay, but just so you know, I'm an awful dancer.'' She warned him and he smiled, not letting her hand go while leading her in the crowd.

''You can't be worse than me.'' He said back and they both laughed, starting to dance.

After a while, a slow song sounded and people started getting closer. A girl from their school, a cheerleader actually, went to Jason and smiled at him coyly, asking him to dance. Piper looked everywhere but at him who was standing awkwardly, not knowing what to do.

''I'll go catch some fresh air.'' She said and started making her way towards the back garden.

She breathed out in relief as soon as the party was out of sight. She took a few calming breaths, during which she scolded herself million times for being such an idiot. She waited for the slow song to end before she returned back in. While she was trying to find the punch bow she bumped hard into someone.

''I'm so sorry, are you okay?'' she said to the boy she had collided with.

He turned to look at her and his harsh face quickly melted as he saw her.

''No, it's okay. I'm Danny by the way.'' The boy introduced himself and extended his hand.

''Nice to meet you, I'm Piper.'' She smiled at him and shook it. ''I haven't seen you before.''

''I'm not from here. I came to visit my aunt, Jake's mother.'' He smiled at her and Piper smiled back, blushing. ''Hey, do you wanna…'' he started saying but was cut off by another voice.

''Hey Pipes, I was looking all over for you.'' Jason said and went to her side. ''Oh, hi, I'm Jason.''

Danny looked between the two and smiled sadly.

''Danny, nice meeting you. See you around Piper.'' He turned to her and then disappeared in the crowd.

''What happened with the cheerleader?'' Piper asked Jason and he was taken aback by the sharpness of her voice.

''I don't know. She went off somewhere I guess, why?'' he tried to look at her face but she was avoiding his gaze.

''Nothing.'' She sighed deeply, clearly trying to tame herself. ''Where's Leo?''

''I don't really know, he was slow-dancing with Reyna the last time I saw them. What's with you?'' he scrunched his eyebrows.

''Nothing.'' Piper replied again looking for an escape.

Why did he have to interfere? Danny was nice and Piper thought that maybe he could ask her to dance but no, Jason had to waltz in and ruin the moment. Just her luck.

''Hey, isn't this your favourite song?'' Jason suddenly mused and Piper turned her ear to the music.

He was right; the song that had started was _DJ got us falling in love _by Usher and Pitbull. She smiled despite her mood.

''Wanna dance?'' he asked innocently and she shook her head, smiling slightly.

How could she resist those sky blue eyes and that puppy dog face?

''You always know how to get to me.'' She mumbled while dancing but for her surprise Jason heard her over the music.

''I know _you_ Pipes.'' He smiled at her and they started dancing again, forgetting everything that troubled them a few minutes ago.

While swaying, laughing and goofing around they had gone even closer to each other than before. The people around them were pressing them even more and after a few songs Jason's hands were resting on Piper's waist while her's were on his shoulders.

''God!'' Piper exclaimed after a while pointing behind Jason with one hand.

He turned to the pointed direction and his grin got even wider.

''They're kissing! Leo's kissing a girl!'' Piper giggled holding onto Jason.

''She's not trying to strangle him. She's actually kissing him back!'' he laughed and turned to look at Piper.

'_She's beautiful.'_ He concluded. Her kaleidoscope eyes were shining brightly with excitement, her face was lit up by her smile and-god!-she was so close to him! Piper seemed to notice their proximity too. Her smile faded a little as she glanced at his arms around her then at her hands on his shoulders and finally, at his eyes. He was smiling tenderly at her, his eyes full of some foreign emotion that was making the blue in his irises darker than usual.

_'What am I doing?'_ she thought. _'We're friends and I don't want to ruin this.'_

_'But what if it gets better?'_ another small voice said in her mind.

She bit her lip nervously and tried to pull away but Jason's arms didn't budge. His eyes were still on her, his smile inviting. He inched his face closer.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' she asked him hesitantly, nervously, searching his face for the answer.

He leaned in her ear so she could hear him clearly and whispered:

''We're going all the way.''

He pulled away smiling, to notice her widened eyes and slightly opened from shock mouth. He chuckled and decided to use the opportunity she had given him. She saw him leaning in and in the next second their lips connected. Piper couldn't describe the feeling that bubbled in her then. All the clichéd stuff like fireworks and butterflies were just too plain and common. The feeling of Jason's smooth but firm lips moving with hers was just…more. And surprisingly it was as easy as breathing for them, like the've done it milion times before.

Eventually, they broke up, gasping for air. Piper couldn't help but smile a brilliant, face-splitting smile. She was feeling happy, relieved and smug. God, he had kissed her, Jason had actually _kissed_ her!

Their eyes met again and in that moment they both knew that they weren't friends anymore. But the question was would they fall apart or become more. Would they go there? Her smile wavered and he gripped her waist tighter.

''Come with me?'' he offered with a smile and they exited the house to go to the lonely back garden.

She let herself be dragged by him, looking at his back as he walked ahead of her. Only when they were hidden from the party did he stopped and turned to look at her. He didn't let her hand go.

''I want to go there. I want to be with you Piper. I've wanted for a while now but I guess I never had the guts to say it to you.'' He chuckled and looked down for a while waiting for her reaction.

''You…you do? You really do?'' Piper said and immediately wanted to slap herself for sounding so desperate.

Jason looked up again meeting her eyes and they both smiled.

''Can we go to the other side? Can we be more than friends?'' he asked her, circling her waist with his free hand making her smile coyly.

''We won't know unless we try.'' She said to him and he returned her smile.

This time Piper leaned in and captured his lips with hers. Jason smiled but soon it vanished with the kiss turning more desperate and passionate.

They could have stayed like that for a while if it wasn't for Leo's loud whistle.

''Well, it seems that I'm not the only one lucky tonight.'' He snickered at them as the two turned to look at him.

They were never _ever_ going to hear the end of it.

**A\N: Yes, they probably won't but you heard the end of this one-shot. I hope that you liked it. It came to my mind today when my friend sent me Jason's (Derulo that is) song. The lyrics just…talked to me and I sat down to write this. **

**Please review and let me know what you think! Thanks!**


End file.
